


誘餌

by xy700145



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喪屍後世界AU，H/W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

楔子

幾近毀滅世界的末日災難已過去三百年，其所帶來的影響尚未消逝。  
三百年前，人類突然面臨一場劇變，他們之間的三分之二染上後世稱為『喪屍病毒』的高傳染率病毒，沒人知道這場災難爆發的具體原因，也來不及去尋思，倖存者將所有精力放在生存。  
被感染的人停止生命徵象，只被原始的欲望驅使，不知疼痛，終日追逐活人並啃食，被咬傷的人一日內就會變成其中一員，除非腦部被破壞，否則在腦袋爛光之前都不會停止。不僅如此，動植物同時變得更高大強壯與具有侵略性。  
剩餘的人類為了自保，聚集在一起生活，起初他們尋找有高牆阻擋的地區做為基地，譬如監獄，當這種地方被佔領完，其餘人退一步尋找學校等有圍牆的地方，逐步增高外牆與加強巡邏。  
彈藥遲早會用盡，人們越來越絕望，這時候有部分人突然得到異能，異能的種類千奇百怪，從體質強化、元素攻擊到心靈感知皆有，人類終於勉強與喪屍打個勢均力敵。  
這樣的日子經歷了五十年，喪屍忽然產生變異──或許不是忽然，但是當時沒有學者有辦法研究喪屍的變異過程──不再吃人。  
已有政府組織雛形的各基地陸續發現生還者，他們帶回來喜憂參半的新消息，人類驚疑不定。不再吃人的喪屍仍然抓捕人類居然是為了性交，那場經歷成為生還者的夢魘，他們被放回來的原因是沒有異能，其他身負異能的同伴還在喪屍手裡。  
這消息聽在基地首領們的耳裡猶如警鈴大作，原先一盤散沙的他們聯合起來開會之後，決議派出一隊人前去刺探消息。最後傳回的消息證實了他們最不想面對的猜測，喪屍進化出思維與繁衍能力，而孕體就是有異能的人類。  
發展到現在．喪屍已在代代的繁衍中變成與先祖不同，現在喪屍自稱新人類，普遍力大無窮速度迅捷，擁有優異的自癒能力、較短的幼年與老年期以及較長的成年期，喜食動物生肉，牙齒和野獸一樣銳利，他們同樣成立了自己的基地。  
人類對於新人類這個稱呼嗤之以鼻，他們蔑視地稱這些進化的喪屍為活死人。野外的動植物對人類與新人類都有危險，兩個人種各自生活在自己的基地裡，形成分庭抗禮的局勢。  
兩個種族之間雖然已休戰，矛盾依舊存在，因為新人類與新人類在一起的生育率很低，但是新人類很容易使有異能的人類懷孕，所以總會有新人類偷渡進人類基地擄劫或誘拐異能者。  
不論孕體男女，新人類的精液入侵性地在人類的腹部產生囊胞，這個器官猶如拋棄式子宮，胎兒在懷孕的末期破腹而出。在醫學還未復甦至末日前時，幾乎是一命換一命，所以人類不可能自願為新人類生育，現在則是在胎兒成熟後剖腹產。  
話雖如此，人類與新人類之間的相互歧視仍然根深蒂固，人類認為新人類是野蠻的食肉殺人魔，而新人類認為他們是進化後的人類。

身為一名異能者，威爾˙葛蘭姆在美國首都基地的生活一向不錯，他的異能是一種特殊的感應能力，稱為共感。共感與通靈相似，但他感應的大多是活人，具體而言，造成某些事件發生的活人。有時候他會被誤會有場景重現能力，能夠重構某個地點先前發生的事情，實際上不是，他感應到的是製造事件的人本身在當時的想法。  
這種能力在時局不穩時是雞肋，現在恢復文明秩序的社會卻大有所為，因而他一直配合聯邦調查局辦案，藉由感知兇手從而找出證據將犯人逮捕歸案。  
天有不測風雲，送各式各樣的人進監獄的威爾怎麼也沒想到自己會被關進異能者監獄（為了關異能犯罪人所設立的監獄），理由是精神異常導致殺人。  
數月前，當時威爾的精神已有異常狀況，好友阿蘭娜˙布魯姆介紹一名心理醫生，漢尼拔˙萊克特，給他。威爾曾經將漢尼拔引為知己般信任，他們與聯調局偵破數起案件，直到威爾發覺漢尼拔的不尋常，卻反遭陷害，最後他成為漢尼拔的替罪羊，以『切薩皮克開膛手』犯下的罪名入獄。  
這遠不是結局，即使身陷囹圄，威爾仍未放棄反擊。

TBC


	2. 第一章

第一章

裝修精緻的別墅裡，落地窗上的窗簾被緊密拉上，室內大燈照在兩人身上，虛假的平靜氣氛縈繞在他們之間。  
彼地麗婭˙杜˙莫里哀端坐在漢尼拔的對面，表情平靜地吐出一句話，「我要離開了。」  
「這裡是你家。」漢尼拔提醒道，神色未改，好似沒聽懂她話中之意。  
「漢尼拔，你知道我在說什麼。」彼地麗婭的雙手放在腿上，沒有改變姿勢，僅是手指微曲，「你在玩火，他們遲早會查上門，我不想被波及。」  
「聯調局來過你？我同意了傑克˙科勞福的要求接受調查，你能將我以你的病人的角度協助調查。」漢尼拔不覺得這有甚麼值得大驚小怪。  
「你坦然地接受調查，讓自己看似清白，卻陷我於說謊的境地。」彼地麗婭肅然說，她從不小看自己感受到的危機感，。  
「我還沒得到我想要的。」漢尼拔嘴角微動，扯開一個弧度，皮笑肉不笑地說。  
「你對他的執念太深了，異能者不只他一個。」彼地麗婭說。  
「我對他的思維模式感到好奇。」漢尼拔給出一個理由，「你的上司對你擅離職守沒有意見？」  
「我不是首都基地唯一的暗樁。」彼地麗婭站起身，沒有理會對方敷衍的藉口，「再說暗樁曝露後就沒用了。」  
漢尼拔隨之起身，電光火石之間，兩人過了幾招，漢尼拔手臂上劃出一道血口，彼地麗婭的脖子也是一道，傷口以肉眼可見的速度癒合。  
「你對他太著迷了。」彼地麗婭十分不贊同地說，從一開始漢尼拔找上她，要她配合他偽裝成人類潛伏在人群中尋找異能者作為孕體，她便不太同意。直接將人擄走，速戰速決才是後遺症最少的方法，玩甚麼獵捕遊戲？最終只會玩火自焚而已。  
「你消失會打草驚蛇。」漢尼拔收回手，用手帕擦掉手臂上的血，此時傷痕已消失。  
他們都是新人類，潛伏在人類基地的新人類，現在雙方尚未和平相處到開放混居的地步，然而架不住有些人偷溜進來。  
「蛇早就被驚醒了。」彼地麗婭給他一個意味深長的眼神，「如果你曝光了，不會有任何救援。」新人類的政權絕對不會承認他們之間有人混進人類基地找孕體。  
再退一步來說，食人不論在哪一方都是重罪。  
「我不需要。」漢尼拔的眼底閃過光芒，「不要破壞我的計畫。」言語間帶著威脅。  
「我沒興趣做吃力不討好的事情。」彼地麗婭打開門，朝外做了請的手勢，漢尼拔穿上外套蓋住破損的衣袖走出門。

深夜，威爾忽然驚醒轉頭看向牢房外，一名不該出現在此處的女性立在門口，黯淡的光線隱約照出她的臉。  
「你是誰？」威爾坐起身。  
「我叫做彼地麗婭˙杜˙莫里哀。」彼地麗婭說。  
「你是漢尼拔˙萊克特的心理醫生，你怎麼會在這裡？」威爾裝出迷茫的表情，就像他這陣子裝給漢尼拔、傑克或貝弗利˙卡茨看的表情一樣，彷彿一隻迷路的貓鼬．正在期待他人將他引領回正途。  
漢尼拔總帶著想將威爾導回正途的面具來探訪他，傑克或阿蘭娜偶爾與他同來，偶爾單獨來探望威爾，而貝弗利至今依然背著傑克拿案件來找他諮詢。  
「我曾是漢尼拔的心理醫生。」彼地麗婭走近牢門，「我知道你很多事情。」  
威爾接近牢門，他覺得來人非敵亦非友，「我聽說過你的名字。」  
「我來僅僅是要告訴你，我相信你。」彼地麗婭說完這句話，轉身走遠，威爾連連追問她如何進來，她沒有回答。到威爾視線看不到的地方後，她以普通人無法做到的速度消失在監獄裡。  
彼地麗婭被漢尼拔搞得惱火了，決意給他添點小麻煩，在威爾心裡種下懷疑的種子。

TBC


	3. 第二章

第二章

隔天威爾發現無人知道有人曾經拜訪過他，他沒有聲張但是疑慮更甚，漢尼拔的心理醫生若非是名深藏不露的異能者，就是一名潛藏在人類之間的『活死人』，否則不會有這種能力。  
如果他的心理醫生是異能者，那漢尼拔呢？今天威爾被起訴連續殺人的案子開庭，庭審的所有時間，威爾都在思考這個問題，並且逐漸覺得這個假設可能性不低。  
之所以懷疑漢尼拔是異能者而非活死人，因為漢尼拔恐怕是他認識的人之中對吃食最講究的人，眾所皆知新人類喜歡吃生肉，幾乎不做烹調。人類歧視新人類的原因之一就是吃生肉，另一個廣為詬病的原因是抓異能者作孕體。  
過去威爾將漢尼拔當成一般人，未在心靈上設防，如今他懷疑漢尼拔是心靈控制類的異能者，且使用能力造成他記憶的斷層。  
庭審的過程無非是檢方舉出各種證據要將他定罪，他的律師想盡辦法反駁，然後他被關押回監獄。  
變故發生在這之後，坐在威爾面前的漢尼拔即是帶著不尋常的消息前來。他尚不明白為甚麼漢尼拔盯著他不放，但這是他的優勢，威爾順勢假裝希望漢尼拔繼續當他的心理醫生重啟治療，因此漢尼拔造訪的頻率不減。  
「又發生兇案了。」坐在會客室中，漢尼拔朝威爾遞出幾張照片，庭審的法警被殺害，一槍斃命，屍體掛在鹿角上，一隻耳朵被割掉，嘴巴沿著縫被割開，然後燒成焦炭，簡直就是威爾被指控犯案的手法所集合的嘉年華。  
威爾接過照片開始使用共感能力，當中他得知法警是被認識的朋友所殺，兇手與切薩皮克開膛手不是同一人，大概是名仰慕者。  
「先殺人再肢解，跟之前的兇案不是相同兇手。」威爾抬眼看漢尼拔，他猜這又是一次試探。  
「這是拙劣的模仿？」漢尼拔收回照片，「你的追隨者。」  
「你明知故問。」威爾堅信漢尼拔就是切薩皮克開膛手。  
「我真的希望我能證明自己的清白，讓你相信我，就如同我相信你一樣。」漢尼拔凝視他，「這起案件開啟了合理的懷疑。」  
威爾忍著不皺眉，「這只是一個謊言。」  
「無論如何，這個粉絲帶來一絲希望，傑克開始動搖了。」漢尼拔微笑道，彷彿真心為威爾開心……某種程度上來說，的確是，他還等著威爾出獄，繼續玩他們之間的遊戲。  
「不。」威爾盯著他說。  
會客草草地結束，漢尼拔獨自看兇案照片時，表情遠沒有面對威爾時輕鬆，他在這起案件裡嗅到不尋常的氣息，這個仰慕者情感如此炙烈地寫了一封情書給威爾，絕不會滿足於只待在暗處，他會進一步希望威爾知道他，接著成為漢尼拔的對手。  
不過那又怎樣，漢尼拔有自信自己不會栽在這種初出茅廬的新人手上，光是做案的手法就有等級之差，漢尼拔從不做手段粗糙的模仿，相反地，他有自己的風格，他決定露一手給新人瞧瞧。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

開過幾次庭的審判最後無疾而終，因為法官被殺害，屍體被吊立在法庭，腦袋與心臟被挖出來放在手中的天秤上。  
威爾依然待在監獄裡，在關押威爾時，曾經在把他關在犯罪精神醫院還是異能者監獄之間爭議許久。考慮到異能者監獄有壓制異能者能力以防逃獄的設施，雖然威爾的能力在逃獄上無甚幫助，還是決定關押在異能者監獄。如今他的心理醫生是自告奮勇的漢尼拔。  
「威爾？」漢尼拔輕聲喊，現在正是診療時間，威爾接受了漢尼拔的提議，進行催眠治療。漢尼拔聲稱，或許這能找回威爾失去的記憶。  
坐在椅子上的威爾雙手被銬在前方桌上，眼神失去焦距，沒有回應漢尼拔。  
「你看見了什麼？」漢尼拔問。  
「我看見漢尼拔˙萊克特。」威爾的聲音缺乏高低起伏，他直視前方。  
漢尼拔滿意地笑了，不在意自己被指控為兇手，他繞過桌子，伸手撫摸威爾的側臉，「這就對了。」  
頃刻間，瞬間閃入數個記憶片段而驚醒的威爾戒備地看向坐在桌旁離他頗近的漢尼拔，後者若無其事地起身坐回自己的座位。  
「想起什麼了？」漢尼拔假惺惺地問。  
「沒有什麼。」威爾迴避他的眼神，他想起好幾段失去的記憶。  
診療結束後回到牢房的威爾，表情一改在面對漢尼拔時的慌亂，剛才的一切都是他的演技，實際上他早在心靈周圍建立了屏障，已不容易被催眠或暗示。威爾想讓漢尼拔相信他正走向墮落一途，唯有如此，他才能接近漢尼拔的犯罪世界，取得真憑實據。  
另一方面，漢尼拔提出催眠並非想要威爾想起真相，他心知肚明威爾早就知道真相，只是所有人以為他精神錯亂不予採信，他要的是威爾與他同行，為達目的，他可以用自身培養出威爾的殺人慾望。

TBC


	4. 第三章

第三章

作為一名犯人，威爾的訪客算多的了。律師與阿蘭娜時不時來與他交流在庭審上該如何應對，漢尼拔雷打不動的每星期心理診療，還有貝弗利時不時帶著案件進度來造訪。  
這次她帶來調色盤殺手的新進度，兇手的圖騰被尋獲，屍體的數量驚人，可是兇手消失無蹤。  
「兇手就在圖騰裡。」冥想片刻後，威爾睜開眼說，「這就是兇手。」他指著照片中一名與四周色調不符的白人屍體，中央本該顏色更深，卻擺上一個白人。  
「他的腿呢？」貝弗利問。  
「把他縫在上面的人帶走了他的腿，作為紀念。」威爾說，他早已想到這人是誰。  
「別告訴我那人就是漢尼拔˙萊克特。」貝弗利的語氣有些無奈，她已經聽過威爾指控漢尼拔多次。  
「我正要說是他。」威爾嚴肅地說。  
「我們做過很多測試，沒有在任何地方找到他的基因。」貝弗利解釋道，有點頭痛威爾對此事的堅持。  
「這只是因為還沒找對地方。」威爾毫不動搖地看著她。  
被威爾認真的眼神盯著，貝弗利的心裡略微動搖，她沒再說甚麼，收拾完資料後離開。

威爾再次聽見貝弗利的消息時，是個噩耗。  
貝弗利被殺害，冷凍之後切成一片片擺在空曠的大廳內，威爾申請去看現場獲准。從貝弗利被發現的現場回來後，威爾的心情十分沉重，他知道貝弗利為甚麼會死，因為她接近了真相，也知道是誰殺死她，這讓他止不住地憤怒。  
這個星期在面對漢尼拔時，威爾差點沉不住氣。  
「我很遺憾貝弗利的死。」漢尼拔臉上掛著關懷的面具說。  
威爾瞪著他一會後移開視線，「我也是。」  
「我希望這不影響我們之間的關係。」漢尼拔語焉不詳地說。  
「當然不會。」因為我們之間沒有關係，威爾在心裡補完這句話。  
漢尼拔走到威爾身旁，將手放在他肩膀上，做出意欲安慰他的架勢，未待威爾忍不住肘擊他，監獄警察已衝進來分開他們。  
「為了您的安全，請遠離犯人。」監獄警察說。  
漢尼拔被護送出監獄，威爾被押送回監牢，那天的診療不了了之。  
這些日子與威爾混個面熟的監獄警察，馬修˙布朗，在押送威爾回牢房時一改以往的沉默，開口與威爾交談。  
「他在騷擾你嗎？」馬修突兀地說。  
「呃，」威爾一時沒反應過來『他』指的是漢尼拔，「沒有。」  
「我讀過你的檔案，那些手法真是精采。」馬修話題一轉，讚嘆起威爾被栽贓的殺人手法，「你隱藏在聯調局裡，太天才了。」  
威爾沉默半晌，意識到他身後披著警察制服的人究竟是誰，「你也不賴，躲在監獄裡。」他順著話題說。  
「他們不懂，我們不受道德拘束，因為我們早已進化在道德之前。」馬修神情愉悅地說，將威爾引為同類。  
「你殺了法警和法官。」威爾說。  
「我以為這能幫到你，我只殺了法警，法官是別人下的手。」馬修低聲地炫耀自己的功績，言語間帶著點沒能幫到威爾的可惜。  
隨著談話的進行，他們已經走到威爾的監牢前，看著馬修鎖上門，威爾說：「幫我一個忙。」  
「我最喜歡幫助朋友了。」馬修答應道。  
「殺了漢尼拔˙萊克特。」威爾沒想到自己能夠如此輕易地說出口，要求一個人殺害另一個人，就算那人是漢尼拔。  
以前就算是再生氣，他依然堅持將犯人繩之以法，貝弗利的死在威爾的心裡劃下一道比自己想像得還深的痕跡。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

遭受襲擊絕非漢尼拔意料中之事，他在泳池裡中了麻醉槍，醒來之後被吊起來手腕放血，腳下踩著一個不穩當的水桶。始作俑者是個毛頭小子，正在對他誇誇其談如何在他死後將他的事蹟劃歸名下。  
馬修看見漢尼拔雙血的傷口快速縮小後收起笑，「沒想到能在這裏遇見同族。」  
聽見對方滿不在乎地暴露自己的身份，漢尼拔內心冷哼，真是自負的年輕人，連底牌都不知道該藏好。  
「威爾派你來的？」漢尼拔雙手發力，馬上便能掙開繩索。  
「威爾是我的。」馬修把槍抬高對準漢尼拔的頭，表情兇殘地說。  
對付新人類，射殺心臟沒有作用，他們像其野蠻的先祖一樣，只有破壞腦部才會死亡。  
漢尼拔眼角微瞇，洩漏出危險的精光，「那是我的獵物，小子。」  
「沒得手是你太弱了，老傢伙。」馬修反唇相譏。  
當兩人的搏鬥一觸即發之際，傑克闖了進來。  
「傑克，他有槍。」漢尼拔立刻壓抑手腕傷口的復原，聲音顫抖地喊。  
馬修嘖了一聲，踹開他腳下的水桶，自己同時被傑克射中倒地。漢尼拔在被傑克忙著救下他時瞥了一眼趴倒在地的馬修，遺憾地發現槍傷不在腦袋，但是他沒有當場揭穿馬修是新人類，任由跟隨傑克來的警察將他的『屍體』運走。

這件事情給漢尼拔帶來些許危機感。  
該把威爾弄出來了，漢尼拔想，他僅是放慢節奏，竟然就有人企圖插足，而且還和威爾搭上線。  
耳聞馬修『屍體』消失在停屍間，聯調局發布了新人類的通緝令的消息，漢尼拔對年輕人毛躁不瞻前顧後感到一絲不忿，幸好他打算給聯調局一點甜頭，風聲緊些也好。  
數日後，傑克沒有辜負他的期望，順著他留下的線索找到了米里亞姆˙拉斯，她以及稍早的凶案，足以證明威爾不是切薩皮克開膛手本人，他的罪名自然被撤銷了。

TBC


	5. 第四章

第四章

重獲自由的威爾沒有像其他犯人那樣喜形於色，他的表情仍像坐牢時一樣，他曉得自己離成功還有多遠，現在還不是慶祝的時候，更何況這暫時的勝利來自於敵人的施捨。  
出來後，戶外寒冷的天氣沒能阻止威爾約傑克去釣鱒魚。  
「這不是捕魚的好天氣，太冷了。」威爾話中有話，「魚都藏得很深。」  
「魚好像不咬餌。」傑克朝下看了眼從湖上冰層挖開的洞。  
「天氣太冷，牠的新陳代謝減慢，所以不餓。」威爾解釋道，「鱒魚是捕食者，餌要時不時活動，引起他的獵捕慾。」  
「我不擅長釣魚。」傑克遺憾地表示自己不是釣魚好手。  
「我很擅長。」威爾笑了下。  
「你來釣，我來捕。」傑克與他對看一眼，從對方眼裡明瞭他們都懂得彼此隱藏的意涵。  
種種的疑點累積下來，漢尼拔的偽裝正在分崩離析，傑克已不同威爾入獄前那樣相信漢尼拔的說法，因為他更了解威爾，能讓威爾深信不疑的想法，也許就是事實。  
「出獄之前，他們把我轉到精神病院一趟。」威爾耐心地收線，釣起第一條魚，「鑒於我現在的『精神狀況』，院方建議我暫時與人同住，最好是心理學專業人士。」他在精神狀況四個字上加重音。  
「你找了阿蘭娜？」傑克想到的第一個人選便是幫威爾照顧家裡那群狗的女性好友。  
「不，我選擇漢尼拔。」威爾早已下了決定，只是通知傑克而已，「他也同意了。」  
「如果你是對的，這太危險。」傑克的聲音透露出反對，威爾是他的朋友，他不希望威爾將自己置於險地。  
「要創造一個只有餌跟魚的世界，魚才會不得不咬餌。」威爾心意已決，反而遊說傑克。  
「別陷入太深。」傑克隱約覺得自己這話可能說得太晚。  
「又有魚上鉤了。」威爾不再說話，專心地收網捕魚。  
這天他們獲得數尾肥美的鱒魚，大多數是威爾釣起的魚。  
隔天威爾帶著行李還有充當禮物的魚，傑克開車送他到漢尼拔家，順道一起吃頓全魚宴，威爾暫時入住漢尼拔家的生活開始了。

當天晚上，深夜起來懶得開燈在黑暗的廚房打開冰箱找水喝的漢尼拔遭遇一次突襲。  
「你帶了槍。」漢尼拔轉身，威爾正用槍指著他的頭。  
「上次在廚房時，你問我殺了你會不會好過點。」威爾的手平穩地舉著槍，說話的語氣像在閒聊。  
「想好了？」漢尼拔表現得完全不像生命正受到威脅，冷靜異常，「你覺得殺了我，你會有什麼感覺？」  
「你勸我順從自己的天性，我現在覺得我想這麼做。」威爾佯裝內心正經歷掙扎，其實他沒打算下手殺漢尼拔，僅是做個樣子。  
「你還沒回答我的問題。」漢尼拔在威爾舉槍更靠近他時側過頭，若非槍口對準的是他唯一的致命傷──腦袋──他連閃都不想閃。  
「殺了你是伸張正義。」威爾堅持己見。  
「你怎麼確定我就是真兇。」漢尼拔走近他，伸手壓下他的手，他的手順著手臂扶上威爾的肩膀，人也站在他身後半擁住威爾，「你想過切薩皮克開膛手為什麼選中你嗎？」  
「你告訴我啊。」威爾似被說服，忿忿不平地回房。  
漢尼拔抿了口水，滿意於威爾逐漸展現出無法克制的獸性，這樣很快他就會與人類這邊的社會秩序格格不入，方便漢尼拔把威爾拐回去。  
回到房間的威爾表情一變，剛才在他臉上出現的在道德與嗜殺慾當中拉扯的糾結消失無蹤，他倒到床上拉住棉被蓋到身上。  
漢尼拔果然很在乎生活品質，連床套棉被都不錯，他半夢半醒間想著，然後睡了過去。

白天時，威爾與漢尼拔通常沒甚麼交集，漢尼拔在診療室當他的心理醫生，偶爾對病人的心靈投入汙染源，威爾重新回到聯調局學院教書，教新一代的探員們心理技巧，除非發生兇案，他們才會一同出現在傑克的小組裡去現場勘查。  
夜晚時則相反，他們待在同個屋簷下，漢尼拔總是試圖與威爾談心。  
「我最近飽受後悔的情緒折磨。」既然對方鍥而不捨地向他提供心理諮詢，威爾決定不要浪費。  
「關於哪件事？」漢尼拔探詢地問。  
「那天晚上，我拿槍對準你。」坐在對面沙發椅上的威爾回視他。  
「那你該慶幸我沒有任由你動手。」漢尼拔臉上掛著『我是為你好』的表情。  
「不，我後悔沒有開槍。」威爾的神情更加深沉。  
「你不後悔做出這件事，而是後悔沒有成功。」漢尼拔假情假意地說，「威爾，你必須調整自己不再產生這種想法。」  
「調整？」威爾的聲音帶著不屑。。  
「閉上眼，想像一下如果你成功了，你會感覺如何？」漢尼拔用一種勸誘的口吻說。  
威爾闔上雙眼，深吸了一口氣，「我感到興奮。」  
「謀殺是一種很親密的行為。」漢尼拔在他耳邊說，威爾睜開眼瞪坐到他旁邊的男人。  
「你起來了。」漢尼拔探手進威爾在家時穿的寬鬆褲頭，撫上半勃起的陽具。  
威爾抬手制止他，手卻被漢尼拔牽到他的下體處，隔著褲頭放在漢尼拔更加興奮的陰莖上，「互相幫忙？」  
「僅此一次。」威爾盯著他片刻後妥協，拉下他的西裝褲拉鍊，威爾握住他的陰莖上下動，就像漢尼拔正將威爾弄得氣息不勻的手部動作一樣。  
因為姿勢如此，他們靠得極近，近到對方的喘息就在自己的耳邊，灼熱的氣息互相感染。  
「你還在用不合適的鬚後水。」漢尼拔嗅了嗅後說。  
威爾半睜著眼，難以判斷他是否有聽見這句話，他仰起頭享受情潮的席捲。  
盯著威爾的脖頸曲線，漢尼拔湊上前一口咬下去，其實他用的力氣不大，但是他的牙齒比人類鋒利，威爾頸部滲出血痕，被漢尼拔一一舔進嘴裡。  
若放在幾百年前，這一口足以將人類變成喪屍，新人類在得到繁衍能力時，同時失去了傳染能力。  
「嘶，你做什麼？」威爾空閒的手放在他肩前，半推不推地抵著。  
「意外。」漢尼拔仰起頭，不再把頭埋在威爾的脖頸間。  
漢尼拔下體靠了上去，把兩人的陽具並在一起握住，再拉住威爾的手也握上來，然後他們一起達到高潮。  
片刻後，腦袋清醒過來的威爾懊惱地看著這一切，身旁的漢尼拔慢條斯理地擦乾淨自己，將衛生紙遞給他。  
威爾搶過那包衛生紙，急匆匆地回房，大力地關上門。  
拉上拉鍊理平西裝便恢復原狀恍如剛才甚麼也沒發生，漢尼拔西裝筆挺地坐在沙發上。  
離回去新人類基地的日子更加靠近了，漢尼拔愉快地想。老實說，他不是這麼想離開，畢竟這裡的新鮮『食材』多，但是在這裡找醫院生產新人類，只會落得院方報警的下場。

TBC


	6. 第五章

第五章

聯調局似乎很難有幾天安穩日子，接獲一對情侶在野外露營被殺害的消息後，傑克、威爾與漢尼拔還有整個小組趕到了現場。  
那對情侶陳屍的地點亂得一蹋糊塗，血噴得到處都是，屍體上多處撕裂造成的傷口，看起來像是被虎、豹或熊之類的大型猛獸襲擊而死。  
「野獸做的？」漢尼拔說。  
「不，齒痕大小證實是人。」傑克深痛惡絕地說，「活死人。」  
站在一旁的威爾從冥思中出來，他剛才在使用自己的共感能力，「兇手潛伏在暗處，在死者沒注意的時候忽然襲擊，先咬開男死者的喉嚨，女死者曾經想逃跑但是沒跑遠就步入男死者的後塵，除了填飽肚子之外，兇手藉此嘲笑追緝他的人，我想我知道是誰。」  
傑克的臉拉了下來，最近只發布過一則新人類的通緝令，「馬修˙布朗。」他給威爾一個譴責的表情，他沒忘記威爾曾經叫此人來殺漢尼拔，即便漢尼拔現在很值得懷疑，這仍然是不智之舉。  
漢尼拔把不滿藏在心裡，這個同族實在太……粗魯了，居然直接下嘴撕肉吃，活像個野獸。

開車回去的路途上，四周安靜得只有車輪輾過地面的聲響。  
「他還留在這裡。」漢尼拔邊開車邊說，「你不好奇為什麼？或者說你已經在共感的時候發覺原因。」  
「他……在找我。」威爾神色不豫，異能者被新人類盯上不是好事。  
漢尼拔挑高了眉，「這可不太好，你不告訴傑克嗎？」  
「我可以自己處理。」威爾看向窗外。  
「我會陪你一起。」漢尼拔抓住他靠近駕駛座的那隻手，緊握住直到綠燈才鬆開。  
威爾低頭看了一眼交握的手，沒說甚麼。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

睡眠問題一直困擾著威爾，由於他不穩定的精神世界，他的睡眠品質離良好很遙遠，他不僅多夢，而且睡得淺。  
深夜裡，他感到如芒在背，好像有人正目光灼灼地凝視他，他從睡夢中驚醒，看見一個人從黑暗中朝他撲來。  
「馬修˙布朗。」威爾咬著牙說，盡力抵抗對方全身下壓的力量，想要翻身。  
「嗨，威爾。」馬修咧開嘴笑，展示他一口尖銳的牙齒。  
「滾開。」非力量型的異能者與新人類肉搏很難佔據上風。  
「我很想你。」馬修低下頭，伸出舌頭舔過威爾的臉頰。  
威爾猛地一扭身，好不容易掙脫出一隻手，他當機立斷地抽出枕頭底下的槍，朝對方腦袋開。對付新人類容不得一絲猶豫，那瞬間就會喪失先機。  
馬修睜大雙眼向後倒下，他沒料到威爾動手如此果斷，直接要了他的命。  
退開幾步後，威爾死死盯著馬修的屍體，馬修挑的時機很差，搬進漢尼拔家後，威爾這些天幾乎是時刻警惕著。  
可惜死的不是漢尼拔，威爾望著流淌出的血液想。  
「威爾。」穿著睡袍的漢尼拔出現在房門口。  
「他襲擊我。」威爾放下槍，解釋道，「我是自我防衛。」  
「掠奪生命的感覺怎麼樣？」漢尼拔走近他，一隻手撫摸上他剛才奪取生命的那隻手的手腕。  
「感覺很好。」威爾低聲說，眼睛裡閃過光芒。  
「你殺了頭野獸，披著人皮的野獸。」在戶外襲擊人類直接啃食不就是野獸嘛，漢尼拔輕蔑地看馬修的屍體，「野獸該有野獸的樣子。」

漢尼拔與威爾拖著屍體離開房間，良久後才歸來。

「晚安，漢尼拔。」威爾對還待在他房間裡的漢尼拔說，試圖替這個夜晚劃下句點。  
單手放在威爾的頸後，漢尼拔將威爾拉近，兩人的雙唇首次相交。威爾被漢尼拔推著向後走，最後雙雙倒在床上。  
「你做什麼？」威爾皺眉說，雙手抓住他肩膀的布料。  
「慶祝你的進化。」漢尼拔的眼神可謂是深情款款。  
「用這種方式？」威爾狐疑地問，就算他有社交疏離症，他也知道這不是常見的慶祝方法。  
「嗯。」漢尼拔用鼻子輕哼一聲，已經扯開了威爾的睡衣上衣。  
作為反擊，威爾扯開了他的睡袍帶子，沒有多久，兩人赤裸地糾纏在一起。漢尼拔抓住威爾的頭髮將他向後拉，對準脖子上的咬痕動嘴，再度破開他的皮膚。  
「你為什麼總是咬我？」威爾的額間皺成川型，又在漢尼拔一次次舔過傷口後鬆開。  
「你嘗起來很美味。」漢尼拔難得真心地稱讚，他握住威爾的側腹，將嘴移到胸前，兩顆乳頭未逃過被舔吻的命運。  
當漢尼拔的氣息噴在他下腹時，換威爾抓緊他的頭髮。漢尼拔分開威爾的雙腿，修長的手指沿著臀縫朝後探。  
「等、等一下。」威爾在凌亂的呼吸間說，「這裡沒有……」  
「潤滑劑在右手邊抽屜裡。」漢尼拔接口道。  
「我實在不想問為什麼你會在床頭櫃準備這些。」威爾伸手胡亂抓一把終於抓到目標物，丟給漢尼拔。  
漢尼拔拉高威爾的左大腿，在內側咬出一個傷痕，威爾抗議地掙扎一下。  
「唔……」潤滑劑擠入威爾的身體裡，他發出不適的悶哼。  
不過手指開拓他後穴帶來的刺激，讓威爾立即把不適感拋諸腦後，漢尼拔此時充分發揮他外科專長的水準，手指來回地在平常人很難尋找到的前列腺上滑動，情慾一波波竄上威爾的脊椎直達腦後。  
「前列腺刺激不同於陰莖刺激，這持續更長且更深。」漢尼拔撤出手指，重新覆在他身上，堅挺的陽具緩慢摩擦威爾的穴口，「這裡的神經很多，所以相當敏感。」  
「閉嘴。」威爾抱住他，「進來或者滾。」  
「這不難選擇。」他挺身長驅直入，兩人皆低聲嘶吼。  
接下來，他們的動作益加激烈，喘息聲交織成激昂的交響樂，此時威爾所有的感官都集中在身後接納漢尼拔的地方，清晰地感受身上的男人緩慢地退出又猛力插入的過程。  
在威爾想要握住自己的陰莖自食其力時，漢尼拔先伸出手握住他的陽具，他轉而緊抓住漢尼拔的後背，他們一起被浪潮吞沒時，威爾懷著以牙還牙的心態，狠狠咬住漢尼拔的左肩。  
大半夜一場搏鬥加上一場淋漓盡致的性愛，威爾勉強抽幾張衛生紙稍微擦過就沉入夢鄉，漢尼拔露出笑容，把威爾抱進懷裡，完全沒打算離開這裡回主臥室。

翌日，傑克的小組再度出勤，有人在動物園空置的獸籠裡發現一具屍體，屍體的牙齒被換上獠牙，手腳被換成老虎的腳爪。  
受害者不是別人，就是名字還掛在通緝令上的馬修˙布朗。

TBC


	7. 第六章

第六章

那日肉體上的進展令漢尼拔與威爾的關係掀起波瀾，漣漪一層層向外擴散，至少對漢尼拔來說是如此，最明顯的一點便是漢尼拔做事不再那麼小心翼翼，威爾好幾次看見漢尼拔從上鎖的食品櫃中取出彼此心照不宣的食材做料理。  
種種跡象顯示漢尼拔認為自己取得成功所以放鬆警惕，現狀可能將要改變，傑克與威爾的機會即將來臨。  
「你遲早會被發現。」威爾相信漢尼拔比他更清楚周圍人對他抱持的想法。  
「所以我們該離開了。」漢尼拔將一疊紙丟進火焰中，理所當然地說。  
「不向朋友們道別？」威爾假裝隨手翻開一份文件打發時間。  
「朋友？」漢尼拔好奇地問，他想知道威爾以為誰是他的朋友。  
「你欠傑克一個解釋。」威爾說。  
「的確，我們該請他來參加晚餐聚會。」漢尼拔覺得傑克會是塊好肉，他吃冷凍肉吃得有點膩，在臨走之前再嚐一次鮮肉是個好主意。  
漢尼拔隨即發出晚餐邀請函，收到邀請函的傑克在與威爾交談後，決定在漢尼拔動手時抓現行。

計畫只所以叫計畫，就是因為執行時總會有意外發生。  
自從那晚以後，漢尼拔便與威爾同床共枕，早上威爾在漢尼拔穿襯衫之前，凝重地盯著漢尼拔的左肩膀。  
「傷口消失了。」威爾認為自己那天咬得可不輕，至少痕跡能殘留一兩星期。  
「嗯。」漢尼拔甚至沒注意過那道傷口，新人類身上的傷好得很快。  
瞬間想通的威爾努力穩住表情，但是瞳孔依舊因驚嚇而放大。  
像是聞到他的驚慌，漢尼拔語帶安撫地說，「適應那邊的生活不難。」新人類的世界相對於人類而言，不過就是更加弱肉強食罷了。  
威爾忘記自己說了些甚麼來推託，或許是回家整理自己的行李，總之他站在自己的家裡，抱著又從阿蘭娜那邊跑出來的溫斯頓，打電話給傑克。  
「傑克，行動必須取消。」威爾第一句話就是這個。  
所謂心靈控制只是威爾的錯覺，漢尼拔僅僅是利用了心理學，但是新人類的身體素質恐怕不會是錯覺。  
「威爾，我們很接近了，現在放棄他會逃走，以後恐怕再也抓不到。」傑克在電話另一頭勸他再想想。  
「他是活死人。」威爾一說完，電話兩端雙雙陷入沉默。  
「我是力量系異能者，未必會輸。」傑克沉重的聲音傳來。  
「太危險了，你必須請求支援。」威爾不同意。  
「聯調局不會同意誘捕行動，你知道的。」傑克破釜沉舟地說，「一切照計畫進行。」  
「傑克！」威爾喊道，傑克掛斷他的電話。  
威爾立刻撥通漢尼拔的電話，說句「他們知道了。」立即掛斷，他希望漢尼拔會因此放棄晚餐直接逃離，這樣傑克或許能保住性命。  
他匆忙地拿走家裡所有的子彈，帶著槍驅車去漢尼拔家，他憂心為時已晚，他家離漢尼拔家大約有一個半小時的車程，而傑克如果按照計畫……會比他早到。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

接近漢尼拔家時，天色昏暗，半路時天空就開始下雨，從淅淅瀝瀝的小雨轉眼變成滂沱大雨。  
看見阿蘭娜倒在門口，威爾心頭一跳，如果說有誰知道他們的計畫，恐怕就是阿蘭娜了，她始終關心威爾與漢尼拔，事情瞞不過她。  
「阿蘭娜？」威爾把手指伸到她鼻下確定她還有呼吸，無法確定傷勢的情況下，他沒有輕率地移動阿蘭娜，只將外套蓋在她身上多少幫她擋點雨。  
舉起槍，威爾謹慎地踏入半開的屋門，在客廳裡，他碰見全身沾滿血的漢尼拔。  
「不是我的血。」漢尼拔臉上掛著假笑說。  
「傑克在哪裡？」威爾舉著槍，漢尼拔前進一步，他立刻後退一步。  
「在食品櫃。」漢尼拔神情自若地說，「威爾，我想跟你一起走。」  
「不可能。」威爾繃緊了神經，一刻都不放鬆地保持漢尼拔在視線範圍內。  
「我甚至帶給你一個孩子。」漢尼拔口氣遺憾地說。  
「阿比蓋兒死了。」威爾憤恨地說，「你下的手。」  
「另一個孩子。」漢尼拔語畢，滿意地看威爾表情大變。  
威爾意識到，他，一個異能者，與一個新人類上床，後果不堪設想。  
就在這瞬間，漢尼拔衝到威爾面前，扣緊他的喉嚨，打掉他的槍。  
「才一次。」威爾震驚地說，雙手抓住漢尼拔的手，想阻止他扣得更緊。  
「我要收回這個驚喜。」漢尼拔把刀插進威爾的腹部，表情沉鬱。  
劇烈的疼痛瞬間攫住威爾，那個驚喜根本就是驚嚇，現在恐怕還會要命。  
「威爾，我傷心了。」漢尼拔輕易地架開威爾虛弱的阻擋，親上他的唇，然後走出大門，順手拿走阿蘭娜身上的外套，消失在磅礡大雨中。

TBC


	8. 尾聲

尾聲

幸虧食品櫃裡的傑克呼叫了支援，阿蘭娜、威爾與傑克撿回一條命，全部被救護車送往醫院。  
阿蘭娜被打昏從二樓摔下去，骨折但是沒有生命危險；傑克脖子被刺傷，全身有多道傷口，流了不少血但幸好救回來，恐怕要靜養一陣子；威爾傷得最重，腹部被開了一道口子，傷及內臟。  
其他兩人都出院時，威爾還住在醫院裡，因為藥效昏昏沉沉地躺在病床上。  
「我該怎麼說？祝你早日康復。」威爾聽見身旁有人說話，立刻驚醒，瞪大雙眼看著拿束花插進花瓶的漢尼拔。  
「天殺的你怎麼會在這裡！」威爾覺得自己喊叫得很大聲，足以驚動他人，但是他太虛弱，聲音其實沒有多大。  
「我想了想，我不能放棄你跟我們的孩子。」漢尼拔笑著說，好似他理應負責。  
「又是哪來的孩子！」威爾警惕地瞪著漢尼拔。  
「我下手很準，他還在這裡。」漢尼拔拍了拍威爾的肚皮。  
「醫院什麼都沒檢查出來。」威爾反駁道，他暗自伸手要按呼叫鈴。  
「不要把別人牽扯進來。」漢尼拔在他快碰到鈴之前壓住他的手，「現在不是處理肉品的好時機。」  
「他只是太小了，小到他們還沒能夠檢查到。」漢尼拔保持微笑，動手拆除威爾與醫療儀器的連結，「我來接你出院。」  
「滾！」威爾企圖掃掉旁邊的東西弄出聲響，但在那之前，漢尼拔已經迷昏他。  
漢尼拔將他放到輪椅上，偽裝成出院的病患，在所有人未察覺前從醫院大門離開。

威爾醒來的時候，他們已經在首都基地圍牆之外，坐在一輛車裡行駛在天地之間，他身上蓋著那件他曾經給阿蘭娜蓋過的外套。基地與基地之間是野生動植物的天堂，除非實力夠強橫，沒人敢在這裡單獨行走。  
「我要殺了你。」躺在漢尼拔懷裡，威爾整個人被憤怒的火焰包圍。  
「我等你。」漢尼拔頂著威爾企圖刺穿他的目光，低下頭親吻他的嘴唇，在他露出牙齒打算咬他之前撤離。  
可以想見，當威爾傷勢好轉後，他們還有得打。

完


End file.
